Surreal Reality
by realitycheck1
Summary: There's an inevitable sickness in Kaoru.. strange. What does it cause? Seduction. R for later chapters.
1. Infection

Standard disclaimers apply.. of course.  
  
It was dawn, and already Megumi was on her way to the dojo-quick, urgent steps taking her faster and faster. Then a quick rat tat tat on the doors signified her waiting presence. She did not have to wait very long, for the two wooden panels creaked open, with a beaming Kaoru saying, "Welcome Megumi-san, you've come just in time for breakfast." Yes, that was the way it always was, the custom greeting, the polite offer. But today, she had something important to say. "No, I have no appetite for breakfast today," Megumi told her, waving it aside. "I've come with some serious news." Without further ado, Kaoru opened the doors wide to admit the doctor inside her home.  
While they were walking towards the "living room" where everyone ate, Kaoru was curious about what was so urgent. "Ano¡K what's the serious news?" she asked while sliding the shoji door open to reveal everyone stuffing themselves. "Please sit."  
Megumi saw that everyone except for herself and Kaoru were guys, and reddened with the knowledge she contained. She saw Kenshin smile in his usual friendly way, Sano give her his cheeky grin, and Yahiko completely ignoring her presence because of food. She chuckled nervously and grabbed Kaoru's kimono sleeve-hard. "Megumi-san??" came the worried and irritated response. But there was no time for that now, and she proceeded to drag the protesting Kaoru into her room while listening to the confused remarks coming from the living room. "What now?" Kaoru asked, rubbing her sore arm up and down.  
Megumi saw what she was doing and immediately shouted, "Don't do that!" startling the person who was doing just that considerably.  
"Do what?" she was confused.  
"Don't rub your arms, or anywhere for that matter!"  
"Why?? It was only falling asleep from your previous assault¡K"  
"Because it looks like you might have the symptoms of this new¡K" the doctor searched for a word. "Virus¡K yes, I think it is classified as a virus."  
Kaoru knitted her brows together. "Virus?"  
"Yes, it's acquired by inhaling contaminated air. The symptoms are when you start rubbing your arms and legs¡K everywhere, and then you start itching."  
"I don't see what's so bad about that-" she started, but was cut off abruptly when the kitsune said: "Not only the kind of itching where you scratch it and it's okay for a while. You itch and itch terribly, until you start itching around¡K there," she punctuated the last word meaningfully. But unfortunately for her, Kaoru didn't have the foggiest idea what she was talking about.  
"There? Nani??"  
Megumi shook her head with exasperation. "You know, THERE. Where it's private and all¡K" and she saw Kaoru looking under her armpits.  
"You mean here?" she asked earnestly. "But it doesn't smell bad because I immediately take a bath after training anyhow."  
Honestly, the tanuki could be so DENSE sometimes! Of all times! "No, no," Megumi tried explaining patiently, but couldn't keep the biting tone out of her voice. "Not there, I mean the place where you want Kenshin to touch."  
"WHAT?!" the dojo could be felt shaking up and down from the force of that exclamation. Kenshin sneezed. She calmed down considerably when she found a reasonable answer. "Oh, you mean my forehead? But I don't have a fever, sorry to waste your maternal instincts."  
"NOOOOO," the doctor could almost strangle the naive little GIRL in front of her. "Not there¡K I meant, well, the part that makes a woman a woman."  
Kaoru looked shocked and went red. "I do NOT want him touching my breasts!!" even though she didn't want to admit she had midnight fantasies about it.  
"Guess again."  
"Y-you mean¡K down¡K down there?" the thought finally struck home.  
"Yes, down there," Megumi was glad to have the point across. And just a side remark to make make Kaoru simmer: "So that's where you want him to touch you, ne?"  
Kaoru could only grind her teeth and blush. "NEVER!" she managed to bite out. And she would never EVER admit to Megumi that she also had midnight fantasies about that as well.  
"Ohohoho~" the doctor laughed, acting foxy again. Then turned serious: "Anyhow, you start itching around there, and your touch alone cannot satisfy it. Before long, you'll be running to a man¡K hopefully someone who cares about you-"  
Kaoru interrupted. "Why hopefully?"  
"Well you don't want random men touching you there do you?" came the cold reply. "Remember, you'll be barely feeling yourself at that time. You won't know what's right and what's wrong¡K you won't know the difference between your lover and your most hated enemy. You'll just be swamped in the feeling that you absolutely NEED to be relieved."  
"What? We have this feeling that we need to go to the bathroom all the time?"  
"No," Megumi was tired of having to put everything lightly. "You have this desire to have sexual release."  
Kaoru's eyes went wide, and her mouth dropped open. "R-really?"  
"Yes," the doctor snapped. "And so after you're¡K done with one round¡K well I don't know what happens after that, because I've only had a few patients come to me with that certain¡K virus."  
That sounded plain silly to Kaoru, so she snorted and said, "Really. That's the most outrageous thing I've ever heard! So you came all this way just to tell me that? And if you really were in danger, I mean, can't you just call for the nearest doctor for help?"  
"You'll be too busy seducing him, and he'll be too busy with you to think about the consequences. You'd be lucky if someone happens to stumble upon you two and actually know what's going on. Then afterwards, you have to go and thank that person for saving your life. I'm not kidding." Megumi was dead serious. "Don't let this virus fool you into thinking you're safe. People are constantly being affected-men and women alike. It's coming towards us, for the patients I know that live around here are distressed, coming to the clinic for help. But sadly, I know of no cure so far¡K only this medicine that works temporarily for a week at most."  
"Oh." And that was the only think Kaoru could think of to say for that moment, because with an uneasy feeling, she remembered that while taking a bath yesterday, she had itched¡K everywhere. But she thought it just could've been fleas¡K but then squashed that assumption immediately because she kept the dojo spick and span. She had decided to forget about it. But what about last night when Kenshin had looked at her? She had had this uncharacteristically ache down below, and when she believed that he was looking at her rather hungrily, she felt something¡K wet. Kaoru had excused herself from dinner and went to go see, and it was something she didn't want to describe. Sticky¡K it still made her shiver. No, she wouldn't tell Megumi¡K no use in worrying the doctor when she was busy enough already with other patients. After all, it could just be that she was falling more and more for Kenshin, if that were possible. Yes, that must be it. She scratched herself unconsciously on the neck before seeing the doctor to the door. Goodbye, Kaoru had said. Don't worry everything will be fine¡K yes, I'm sure. And Megumi waved and replied that she would have her hands full this week, so that was the last visit. Kaoru closed the doors and sighed, scratching herself one last time on the legs. Or so she thought.  
  
  
Notes: it's only the beginning, but i hope it'll do. =} **runs and hides** **wails also** i can't believe i'm going to write lemon chapters! even though i'm only underage by a year. hehe.. but! but! **shrinks** it's pretty embarrassing. oh well i hope you ppl like it. **runs away with reddened cheeks** 


	2. Seduction

standard disclaimers apply...ya'll should know that by now! :) **i hope this isn't too gross.. the idea of kaoru.. umm. ^_^;**  
  
The next morning, Kaoru had a sudden inspiration to try out her skills with Kenshin. After all, she wasn't afraid of getting roughed up a bit, she already beat the crap out of Katamari before anyway. 'Yes,' she told herself, 'that's exactly what I'll do later. I shall ask¡K no, request Kenshin to spar with me.' The mere thought of him now made her twitch with excitement, and made her face hot, body enflamed. She suddenly had the urge to touch herself. 'THAT'S DIRTY!' her modesty screamed. But despite that, she felt she couldn't take it anymore. Kaoru gently reached down below her yukata and stroked tentatively- still unsure of herself. Then as she felt the pleasure it was bringing in dizzying waves, she touched herself harder, enjoying the sensation. She was going to take it a step further, but she heard something outside her door. Looking up suspiciously, she saw no one, and was distracted when she tossed aside the sheets, finding a section of her futon soaked with the sticky stuff she had experienced earlier in the week. 'Mou!' she thought, annoyed. She took the dirtied futon outside to wash, before anyone found out what she was up to. But the person who was outside her door had saw everything through the crack.  
Breakfast was a noisy affair, with Sano and Yahiko fighting over the last rice ball ("Do you know why we fought over it?" Yahiko asked her later. "Because it was from the Akabeko, and not from you! Ha!" And proceeded to get a lump on his head). She was tense, always waiting for the right moment of when to ask ('No, request,' she thought firmly) for the match¡K and also because she was pretty sure there was someone outside her door when she was doing¡K inappropriate things. She felt guilty somehow. Kenshin caught her staring at him apprehensively, and unwittingly licked his lips, knowing what Kaoru did in the early morning¡K he had seen. She blushed when racy pictures triggered by his actions were running through her head, and he sensed the nervousness radiating off of her. So when she offered to clean up the plates and tables, he said, "Kaoru-dono, I'll help you with that." She smiled shyly, and that made his heart skip a few beats. Which made everything worthwhile, of course.  
As she was rinsing off the dishes, he ventured casually, "So¡K why were you so quiet at breakfast today?"  
Kaoru saw her chance. "Well¡K I was wondering whether or not you would want to¡K spar with me later?"  
Noting the hopeful tone to her voice, he couldn't immediately say no as he normally would've responded. "Um, well¡K it's very dangerous¡K"  
"And I'm afraid you're going to get hurt de gozaru," she finished in a deep tone, mimicking his almost perfectly.  
Kenshin laughed hesitantly. "Yes¡K that's also true. And¡K why would you want to have a match with me anyhow?"  
"I don't know¡K I want to see how far I can go without breaking my limits," she answered. Then in a whisper: "I don't always want to be so far behind you¡K" she itched at her side a little.  
His eyes widened, and he knew he couldn't possibly refuse now. 'Besides, I just might get a kick out of it,' his mind thought naughtily. 'Hentai,' the modest part of his brain informed him. But he was feeling rather high today¡K strangely. "Okay then¡K after we're done with these dishes."  
Kenshin saw her eyes go all soft, and found himself lost in the bottomless blue orbs. So lost that he didn't realize that she had kissed his cheek lightly and left with a: "We're? I don't think so! I'm leaving the rest of the dishes in your care while I go change!" He was still frozen numb in the same position after a few minutes while his mind was floating around somewhere near cloud nine. Sano just had to burst his bubble.  
"Oi Kenshin! What're you doing? You look like a fish outta water too long!" Sano shouted from the kitchen doorway (even though there was no need for the shouting), referring to how Kenshin's mouth was still hanging down in an 'O' shape.  
He immediately clamped it shut and returned to reality. "I do not, de gozaru yo," he shot back irritably.  
"Oh fine, then you look a bit sunburned¡K around the cheeks," Sano said craftily. "Looks like you've been having too much sun¡K or Kaoru!" he yelled as several dishrags followed him out the door.  
Annoyed, Kenshin continued to finish the remaining dishes. He was immersed deep in his thoughts. Just what was Kaoru doing earlier in her room? As she stroked herself, she was moaning¡K and moaning¡K and even though he was only outside the door, he felt the temperature in the room rise slightly. Or was it his imagination? Was he just imagining the whole episode¡K too desperate to touch her himself? He blushed as he was doing the chopsticks. "GROSS!" his head quipped. "DUDE, JUST PLAIN NASTY." Kenshin was pretty sure what he saw was reality, and not just a figment of his imagination. He wondered why she would behave in such a way¡K was she seeing someone else? She couldn't!! He'd just have to make it clear to her that he'd always want her more than some good-for-nothing bum. Just as he pulled his soapy hands and arms from the basin, Kaoru's face popped up from the doorway. "I'm ready, let's go!" she said enthusiastically, startling him from his thoughts.  
"Hai." He knew it was now or never.  
  
Kaoru couldn't believe this was happening. It was almost too good to be true¡K but it was true, he was right in front of her. She scratched herself irritably on the arm; cursing the horrific itch it was causing her. But just as she made the itch on her arm feel better, she felt one come up on her face¡K and then her elbow. As she stood waiting for Kenshin to unsheathe his sakabatou, he was sidling up to the rack of bokkens. "Kenshin?" she asked, confused.  
"Hmm?"  
"What're you doing?" she said, pointing and accusing finger at the bokkens.  
"Selecting one, of course," he answered, equally as confused.  
"I thought you were going to fight me with your sakabatou¡K" she sounded highly disappointed¡K which didn't fail to affect him. The tone made his heart twist with pain.  
"Oh, well¡K heh. Yes, I was just going to do exactly that," he said dutifully. "Don't push yourself to hard though."  
Wrong answer. "What?" she began angrily.  
"Yare yare¡K" he waved his palms in front of himself, seeing that arguing was useless. But of course he knew that he would not exert all of his strength anyway¡K especially on someone as dear as Kaoru.  
With that, both took their battle stances. "Watch out," she muttered, before running towards him, swinging her bokken in a downward arc. Knowing that she wanted an actual battle, Kenshin unsheathed his blade and blocked her attack carelessly. "Kyaaaaaa!" she yelled, aiming sideways for his ribs, but that was also deflected off lightly. Frustrated, she turned suddenly and struck out where Kenshin's feet were supposed to be, except they weren't there anymore. Shocked, she tilted her head up to see him descending quickly. Before she knew it, he had pressed down the tip of her upraised bokken, and in slow motion, she saw it fly out of her hands and flip into his. The force of it made her sprawl outstretched on the floor.  
When it finally was in his grasp completely, he asked, with a hint of mischief in his voice: "Enough?"  
"No," came the defiant answer, and she sat up, hugging her knees.  
"Aa¡K I thought so," he murmured huskily, and used the bokken to raise her chin up so they were staring face to face-eye to eye. Kenshin knew what he was doing was called seduction, and he was enjoying it immensely, especially the way she reddened at the smooth rhythm of his words. Slowly, he lowered the bokken down tip first onto the floor space between her legs with a faint plunk¡K so near the place that was throbbing painfully now. "So, you're saying you want to continue?"  
Realizing the implications of his actions, she blushed profusely, trying to ignore the pain he was causing down there just because he had asked her a simple question. Kaoru felt helpless. "W-what do you mean?" she stammered.  
"I mean¡K" he paused, lowering his head so it was level with hers. So close that she could feel his warm breath on her cheeks, and she was pretty sure that was not what was making her face burn so. "Shall we carry on¡K in a different way." It came out more as a lustful demand than a question. "Kaoru?" he made the syllables sound so entrancing.  
"I- I¡K" the itching became unbearable-it was everywhere¡K inescapable. Suddenly, it was as if something inside her snapped, and she heard herself purring, "Bring it on."  
  
  
Notes: ack! **hides in a faraway corner** almost there.. almost there. =) i saw the cover (?) of taboo II by the circle yamaguchirou, and i'm like cool! so i guess that's what inspired the last part.. and maybe the whole thing. n.n ANYWAY, i hope i know what i'm doing~~~ hehe till next time then. 


End file.
